Bun in the Oven
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: 'You've got a bun in the oven.' He said, fondly, jokingly. Lily's gaze, however, did not follow his  to the  oven   but dropped to her stomach in alarm as her hands came up to try and inconspicuously cover the small bump – it wasn't that obvious, was it?


**Bun in the Oven**

James sat at the kitchen table, his brow furrowed as he stared uncertainly at his wife bustling about the kitchen. Something was up, he could tell.

Lily was flustered. She had baked four cakes a dozen batches of cookies, made twenty dinner portions to freeze, and was currently making potions to update their stock. Not that it needed updating. Head down, with strands of hair that had escaped the elastic falling about her face, she was up to her elbows in ingredients.

James felt a little bit apprehensive; she only cooked up a storm when she was anxious. He watched her as he mused over his cup of coffee she had felt obliged to make him when he walked into the room to see what she was doing. He nibbled on one of the freshly baked cookies and waited until Lily had run out of things to occupy herself with.

It didn't take long for the last potion bottle to be refilled, Lily quickly washed everything with magic as always and then turned to do something else. But there were no more ingredients left. There were no more potions to refill, the cupboards were filled with food as was the muggle freezer.

Lily frowned as she looked around the room. 'I've forgotten something.' She murmured to herself, James' sharp ears only just catching her statement.

He cast a brief glance around the kitchen, pausing briefly on the cast iron oven against the wall, a tell-tale scent wafted from the partially opened door. James inhaled deeply and appreciatively of his wife's ability to cook.

'You've got a bun in the oven.' He said, fondly, jokingly.

Lily jumped and looked at him sharply. 'What? How did you know?'

'I can see it.' James said, truthfully, his seeker-trained eyes able to distinguish the golden brown bread through the gap in the door.

Lily's gaze, however, did not follow his but dropped to her stomach in alarm as her hands came up to try and inconspicuously cover the small bump – it wasn't that obvious, was it?

The buzzer on the oven suddenly went off and made Lily nearly hit the wall. She quickly glanced at James who was looking at the oven expectantly, eagerly. 'Apple and Raspberry.' He murmured, looking as if he was melting at the smell.

Never had Lily felt so relieved. A breath of air she didn't even know she was holding escaped her and she straightened, (tried to suck her stomach in,) and retrieved the bun from the oven and set it on the stove to cool.

Then suddenly found there was nothing else to do.

Uncertain, Lily stood in the middle of the kitchen, glancing around frantically at anything except for her husband who was now watching her suspiciously as she began wringing her hands.

James took it as his cue to stand up and walk into the kitchen. He caught his spouse with a surprise hug from behind, burying his face into the crook of her neck, his hands gently squeezing her abdomen.

She jumped at the touch and immediately tried to pull his hands off her stomach. 'Don't, I need to… I-I' she stammered, trying to find something to do, _anything to do_ to avoid having to tell him, to avoid him finding out.

James rotated her so they stood face-to-face. She was looking everywhere but him until he cupped her face. 'You don't need to do anything,' He said gently, supplying a quick kiss, 'Why are you so jumpy?' He enveloped her in his arms, his hand still on her cheek gently caressed the worry lines around her eyes.

'Nothing.' Lily said, a little too quickly, a little too sharply. 'I-I…' her stammers dissolve into heavy breaths which were smothered by disarming light kisses that were running down her neck.

James made his way from her neck to her nose before resting his forehead against hers, gazing at her expectantly. 'Talk to me, please?'

Lily avoided his eyes with great difficulty. 'I-I'm… I'm…'

'Going mental?' James teased, expecting a sharp slap and a retort. None came. James' grin dimmed as Lily hung her head further. 'Precious?' James cupped her face again and forced her to look at him, his own face suddenly lined with worry. 'Why are you like this?'

Lily whispered so softly that James' straining ears barely caught on.

'Bun in the oven.' Lily cringed, expecting some sort of negative reaction from James.

He frowned at her, turned to frown at the now empty oven, back to her as she had given a weak laugh at the irony. He was the one that always made 'bun in the oven' jokes when she baked her mother's Apple and Raspberry bun, partially because her mother had hinted at wanting grandchildren, partially because Sirius picked up on her mother's comments faster than James had and constantly teased them.

'This oven.' She took his hands and placed them on the bump on her stomach which was full of butterflies as much as it was full of bun, er, baby.

Baby. Merlin, what if he doesn't want…

Suddenly she was airborne: James had squealed, picked her up and spun her around the kitchen, laughing in her ear. He put her down and kissed her quite soundly before fondly, rubbing their noses together making Lily giggle.

'Stop it, you great prat!' she swatted at his face.

James caught her hands before they could do any damage and embraced her tightly. 'Why were you so worried about that?'

Lily buried her face in the crook of his neck. 'Mmmfgll mff mnn.'

James laughed and ruffled her hair. 'What was that?'

'I didn't know if you wanted children.' She murmured against his neck.

'Lily.' He purred lovingly into her hair. 'I thought it was obvious I was doing the, erm, "special cuddle" for more than enjoyment.'

Lily grinned: When she was introduced to James' mother as the girlfriend, his mother had tried to inconspicuously ask her whether they had slept together without James knowing. It was a particularly fond memory of Lily's for as soon as the words 'special cuddle' were out of her mouth everyone in the room (the entire clan of Potters, mind you,) knew exactly what she meant and James had been teased by his family incessantly for the rest of that particular Christmas. Not her, they all loved little innocent Lily and 'James was not allowed to corrupt her'.

Lily ruffled his unkempt hair, affectionately. 'So we can establish that this entire thing is your fault?'

'If you must,' James replied dramatically, rubbing her tummy, musing. 'He…? She…? It….?'

'It's not an 'it'.'

'Baby.'

'Oh gawd I'm having a baby.' Lily said, emotionally as it hit her, feeling suddenly shocked as reality came crashing all around her, how would she do this?

But she'd forgotten who she has as a husband.

'Well it depends whether your fling with the Giant Squid will impact this in anyway, you're not knocked up with a squidling are you?'

Lily swatted his arm.

'What do we name 'mini-me?''

Lily's eyes widened, 'Dear Merlin, one of you is enough, crap I'm having a Potter!'

'You are a Potter.' James reminded her, grinning.

'This is all your fault' Lily wailed, 'I'm having a baby Potter, how the hell did that happen?'

'You've forgotten?' James pushed a very deep and wet kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear, making Lily freeze. 'Would you like a reminder?' he whispered huskily, blowing where he had just kissed making Lily shiver and moan.

Damn him and his kisses, it was always her weak point as they were hot and deep and made her feel quite desperate for more. She pulled him tightly against her and her lips sought his. Lily's brain went fuzzy, her legs weak at the knees. She was suddenly airborne as James picked her up so he didn't have to bend over so far to kiss her. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as she felt her back press up against a wall.

Sirius stepped from the fireplace, brushing himself off as he did, taking care not spoil Lily's carpet as he'd had enough of her hexes for silly things like that. After ensuring there was no soot on his shoes, he curiously followed his nose toward the kitchen.

Pleasant smells made him hungrier than he already was, and the stillness of the house seemed to magnify the trail which he followed. He wandered into the warm kitchen when the sight of James and Lily made him stop.

Sirius, bit his lip and respectfully backed out of the kitchen. He'd walked in on many of their intimate moments, something that James repeatedly berated him for. Thankfully, Lily just laughed and shrugged off the situation.

This time they had been so absorbed with each other that neither had noticed Sirius' brief appearance in their kitchen. Sirius stood hesitantly outside the door, before deliberately coughing, clearing his throat and banging the door as he opened it.

'Sirius, must you make so much noise every time you enter our house? You'll give me a heart attack.'

Sirius grinned at Lily, she was properly five feet away from James, looking slightly flustered. James was still standing at the wall, looking flustered himself. Sirius sent him a knowing wink.

'I saw that, Black.'

'You don't know what you saw Evans.'

'I know what I saw, and I know what you saw, Black.'

Sirius raised his brow at her, impressed. Damn she's good.

'And taken.' James said forcefully.

Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth and stared sheepishly at his friend. He most definitely did not mean to say that out loud.

'Tea, Sirius dearest?' Lily broke the guilty silence with laughter in her voice.

'Of course, sweetums,' Sirius responded, patronizingly.

Lily moved around the kitchen, her progress slow as James walked with her, held her from behind possessively all the while mock-glaring at Sirius.

'Sharing is caring, Prongs.' Sirius told him, matter-of-factly.

James' glare darkened and he pulled a laughing Lily closer.

Shrugging, Sirius accepted his cup of tea along with a couple of offered cookies.

'You going to have some tea?' Sirius said after a moment when he realised he was the only one that was drinking.

'Had coffee.' James said lazily as his arms encircled his wife, gently tracing patterns on her stomach.

'Lils?'

'She's full of bun.' James said fondly, before Lily could answer.

Lily grinned, as he rubbed her stomach.

Sirius frowned at the couple, processing their silly grins, their fingers entwining over Lily's slightly pudgy tummy.

Now squealing was not very manly, nor was it dignified, but seeing as Sirius didn't particularly care at the current moment, it was the only thing he could do to express his sudden joy.

His tea cup nearly upset all over the bench, and he practically bounded to them and proceeded to give James a bone-crushing man-hug.

'Padfoot! Put me down! Sirius! I need air!'

After letting James go, he gave Lily a (much gentler) hug. 'Bun in the oven, huh?'

'Bun in the oven.'

**AN:** Potter or Squidling? Hurrrrr :P  
>Random fun, commentz?<p> 


End file.
